Fungus
In-game Description Fungal spores struggle to travel long distances without special effort. Description Like the previous two plague types, the Fungus plague type has all the same Tranmissions, Symptoms, and Standard Abilities. The disease spreads through spores it releases, which are generally poor in traveling. Its Unique ability is Spore Burst, allowing it to infect a random uninfected country. Another ability, Fungus Hardening, allows them to ignore a good portion of climates, making the Fungus very infectious late in the games. Special Abilities *'Spore Burst 1-12:' Release a small amount of spores that wil infect a random uninfected country. *'Spore Eruption 1-2: '''Release a huge amount of spores that will infect multiple uninfected countries. *'Spore Hardening: 'Spore become more climate resilient and will give the disease a higher chance to infect healthy countries. Advantages *Fairly easy to win on Casual and Normal *Can infect healthy countries using its special abilities Disadvantage *Cannot inherently infect other countries without carriers or Spore Burst/Eruption *Relying too much on Disease spreading traits may not allow evolution of high tier symptoms. Fungus Strategy A neat trick to use is to take the genes: Metabolic Jump, (Any Infectious Gene), Patho-Statis, Extremophile (Xerophile if you use that name), and Genetic Mimic. 1) Get the symptoms Rash, Sweating, Skin Lesions, Coughing, and Sneezing. 2) Now go buy a Spore Burst. Get the DNA from the Biohazard bubbles, then get as many Spore Bursts as you can, including the Eruptions and Hardenings. 3)Keep popping the Biohazards bubbles as you go until you max out the Spore Burst tree. By now, you should have at least 50+ DNA. 4) Use these to evolve what you need to evolve to completely infect your Starting Country (For example, a rich urban country with a hot climate. A humid climate=Drug 1, Rodent 1, Insect 1, Water 1. Once you have your starting country fully infected, play as you normally would. Nobody should notice your plague if you didn't let any Mutations take over, as you need a decent amount of Severity/Lethality to be noticed. Think of this as a stronger ATP boost gene because that, in essence, is what it is.) Method #2 * Follow this method if you don't mind devolving and re-evolving repeatedly: 1) You MUST have these genes equipped: Patho-stasis & Metabolic Hijack. 2) Start out in an urban area. 3) Evolve, devolve & re-evolve the LOWER Spore Burst ability repeatedly ( You'll see a 1 point profit every time you do so). ''This exploit doesn't seem to work anymore. It now gives a one point loss each time. However, you can still use it to infect more countries, although it doesn't seem to infect island countries that have all of their ports closed. Tested 3/26/14. 4) Once you're happy with your DNA points, evolve whatever you want (transmissions recommended) then evolve ALL of the spore abilities in one go. 5) Sit back and watch the screen become filled with red biohazard bubbles. Method #3 1) Start in China. Evolve these symptoms: Cysts, Hyper Sensitivity, Abscesses, and immediately devolve any other symptoms that mutate. Transmissions: Bird 1, Water 1. Abilities: Drug Resistance 1, Cold 1. 2) Transmissions: Air 1, Livestock 1. Symptoms: Keep devolving any mutated symptoms immediately. Abilities: Heat 1. 3) Once your plague have infected around 500-600 million worldwide, devolve all symptoms to keep your plague unknown to the world. Start banking points for the final phase. Transmissions: Bird 2, Blood 1. Symptoms: Keep devolving any mutated symptoms immediately. Abilities: Cold 2, Genetic Hardening 1. 4) Most of the countries should start to be infected, but the plague is still unknown if you keep devolving mutated symptoms immediately. Save your points and let the infection spread. 5) Everyone on the planet is probably infected and you're ready to kill them. Category:Plague Type